


[M4F] Back To Class, Back To You

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Exes to Lover, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fucking On The Professor's Desk, Hard fuck, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Risky, Sexual Tension, dd/lg, mdom, mention of anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: You're a senior in college. You haven't properly spoken to her since you were seniors in high school. Back then, you had an intense, intimate, passionate relationship, but it fell apart when you both went to college. Now it's final year, and somehow you've ended up in the same classes together, for the first time in years. You notice she's getting distracted by being around her ex, and you still feel some strange need to protect her. She's a little nerdy and you want to see her to well. So, one day, you catch up with her after class. Hopefully you can soothe her awkwardness somewhat.
Kudos: 4





	[M4F] Back To Class, Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are ADULTS. Any mention of a previous relationship also occurred when they were ADULTS. This is written by an adult, for adults, about adults. 
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Feel free to ad-lib and have fun with this script. 
> 
> There is some mention of "Daddy" in this, but if that's not your thing, you can swap it with "Sir" or the title of your choice, or just skip it altogether.
> 
> This is all about roughness, longing, passion, intensity. Have fun. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! I love sound effects but if that's not available to you, that's A-OK! Moans and grunts are greatly greatly appreciated.
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions/possible FX/guidelines on endings)  
> [notes/actions/guidance]
> 
> \------------------------

[aside] Thanks Professor.

Hey! Wait up!

No, no, I don’t want test answers or anything. [laughs] I guess, uh, you have a good memory…

Sorry, never mind that - anyway, I wanted to talk.

You don’t need to look so scared! I know we haven’t properly had a real conversation in years… when we were seniors in high school. And look at us now, we’re seniors in college! [laughs]

I just… I guess I just needed to break the ice properly because we’ve both been awkward for so long. And I don’t think it’s helping either of us - I’ve noticed even *you* getting distracted when we’re in class together.

I’ve checked the timetable for this lecture hall - it looks like it’s empty for the next period. Do you wanna sit down and talk?

C’mon, please? I know you have nothing on next period.

[laughs] I guess you haven’t changed much either. C’mon, really, you spend *all* your time in the library, can’t you spare an hour for an old friend?

I- I know we’re not friends now. But we used to mean something to each other, and if you won’t stay for me, stay for your younger self. You *know* she’d be curious.

Okay, great. Let’s sit down.

Woah, woah, easy. You don’t have to hit me immediately with the “[feign interrogative voice] What do you want?!”

I’m not here to waste your time. Listen, the past few years, we’ve managed to avoid each other. But now, we’re back from the summer, we made it to final year. And all of a sudden, it seems we’re in almost every class together. Like high school all over again.

I’m sorry, I don’t mean to keep bringing up high school. But I can’t really help it. Every time I see you is like a trip down memory lane. You got me feeling very, um… nostalgic.

Anyway… as I said, we’re both getting distracted in class. And I know you don’t want that.

Yes, you are. In school, you hung on the teacher’s every word, whereas *here*, I can feel you staring at me and turning away at the last second.

[scoffs] Stop! Of course you do! I’ve seen you! [laughs] Oh dear, there’s that blush… even cuter than I remember.

Hey, it’s okay. You… distract me too. I know it’s awkward being in the same room as your ex, and I know that your education is important to you. I don’t know what your grades are like at the moment, they’re probably still amazing, but either way, I don’t want to be a burden on you. I- I don’t want to get in the way of your success. Because, damn, you are so fucking smart, and so talented, and you can’t let that go to waste -

Of course I think you are. I’ve never had any doubt in you.

Well, anyway, I just want to know what I can do to help you. I want to rip off this Band-Aid for you, and cut the awkwardness in some way. If needs be, I can switch around a few of my classes -

No? That won’t be necessary? Then what do you suggest? Do we… pretend to start fresh? Like we’re strangers?

[pause, agreeing] Yeah, that sounds good to me. Strangers. Classmates. Maybe even… friends.

Hello, nice to meet you, I’m me. [laughs]

[pause]

[laughs] Hmm, yes, and *you* remind me of this girl who broke my heart. I wouldn’t know what to say to that girl I knew, but hey! It’s nice to meet *you*.

Hmm? It was the *girl’s* heart that was broken? I beg to differ, I’ve got stitches to prove it. [laugh sadly]

Well, yes, sure, I moved on from that girl, but I’m sure that girl moved on from me.

She…. didn’t?

Is.. is that why she still gets distracted in class?

Are you telling me that all this time, when I thought you were just awkward or nervous, you were… longing?

I… I think that boy you knew was doing the same thing.

[passionate kiss]

God, baby, I missed this so much… [more kissing]

Fuck, honestly, I’m glad you didn’t take me up on the offer to switch classes… I’ve got quite the view in the ones I’m already enrolled in. [kissing]

Mhm, no, really, you’re as beautiful as ever, but *God*, that body sure has changed since we were fooling around when we were 18… [kissing]

Would you… let me explore it? Re-learn that amazing body of yours? [kissing]

Mm, don’t worry, like I said, this hall is free for this period. And honestly, even if it was packed, I’d still take you right now. A few dozen pairs of eyes wouldn’t stop me after waiting for years.

[laughs] I knew you wouldn’t worry too much. If memory serves, you like doing shit like this out in the open… remember that one time in science?

[laughs] As if you don’t remember. Don’t be coy. You remember me fingering your kinky little asshole as you were writing down notes in the lab. Now *that’s* what I call experimenting. [laughs] Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist!

So that’s how I know… how I know you won’t mind one bit if we fuck right on our professor’s table…

But hey, first, I want to take my time, take all of you in. Let me take off that top.

My, my, you don’t wear bras anymore? You really embraced the college hippie life, huh? Mm… I don’t mind. 

God, your tits are so fucking good. Your nipples are already so hard for me. How long have you been waiting for this, baby? To feel my mouth around your nipples again?

Mm, you don’t have to wait any longer. [sucking/kissing noises]

Mm, *fuck*. Don’t worry, baby, I know they’re sensitive. I’ll be gentle [bites] ...mostly. Sorry, I just couldn’t resist biting those gorgeous nipples. [chuckles] God, I love just fucking grabbing your tits, sinking my fingers into your flesh… you’ve got me rock fucking hard for you, baby.

Ooh, the girl I knew is very enthusiastic, huh? Yeah, baby, you can take off my belt. Zipper too, honey. You gonna get down on your knees for me? Just like the first time?

God, I remember that fucking relief of feeling your mouth for the first time… I never thought I’d get that again but I - [moan loudly, she’s just taken you into her mouth without waiting for you to finish your sentence] Fuuuuuuck, baby…. God *damn*. That *mouth*. I’m in fucking heaven.

Ooh, that [moan] that’s a new trick. The way you just opened your throat up for me… do you want me to fuck your throat, princess? Yeah? Let me just grab some of that hair… I love the new color, by the way, and pull your head down on my cock… [more moaning, receiving blowjob improv]

No, baby, stop, I don’t want to cum in your mouth. I want to fill that little pussy with my cum, but first I need to taste you. Sit up on that table, baby.

Good girl.

God, I missed this gorgeous little pussy. [slaps, then dark chuckle] And I missed that little whimper you make every time I spank that clit. 

Fuck, you’re actually dripping on the professor’s desk. You naughty, naughty girl. I’ll have to get you to clean up after yourself. But not now. Might as well be hanged for a sheep as for a lamb, don’t you agree, princess?

That dark little glint in your eye is so fucking hot. You still have the same intact reputation you had in high school. Everybody thinks you’re such a sweet, intelligent, *innocent* girl, and they have *no idea* the kind of shit you’re into.

Like sitting on your professor’s desk, while your ex teases you, and slowly kissing up those gorgeous legs… [kissing] Leaving little bite marks on your inner thighs [bites]. I wonder what our classmates would think of you if they could see you now?

Sorry, sweetheart. I can’t tease you any longer. I need to taste your cunt *right now*.  
[long lick/kiss; loud groan/moan] God, how can you taste even *sweeter* than I remember?

[more kissing/licking, heavy breathing; essentially you’re like a man who’s been in the desert for days with no water and she’s your first sip] Fuck, I can’t get enough of you. Give me all of you. Fuck.

[cunnilingus improv]

So. Fucking. Good. I can feel you throbbing against my tongue. I need to fuck you. Get up. That’s right, baby.

Now, lean over the desk and show me that ass. [spank; laughs] Don’t you dare think I forgot how much you love getting your ass beat. [spank] Ooh, baby, you shouldn’t yelp so loudly. [mockingly] What if we get caught? [back to Dom voice] As if that isn’t *exactly* what you’re craving.

Mm, I hope that ass is getting sore. That’s just the beginning. You see, I’ve been jerking off every night thinking about you, baby. Sure, you’ve seen me get around with plenty of girls here, but *God*, they’re all so boring compared to you. I’m gonna make sure you have trouble walking for the rest of this week. I’m gonna make sure I see you struggle to sit down in the rest of our classes. I’m gonna bruise that poor little pussy for you, baby.

Do you want that?

Mm, I thought so, but the thing is… I need you to beg for me.

Mm, go on. I know you love to.

In fact, I’m pretty sure there’s something you’ve missed almost as much as I have.

And what’s that? The sound of you calling me *Daddy*.

Fuck, baby, that word just made you *shiver*.

So say it. I want you to say, “Fuck my pussy, Daddy.” I want to hear you beg, “I need that cock, Daddy.” Do it now, baby girl.

*Fuuuuck*. You sound so fucking good. Okay, baby. Are you ready? [spank, laugh] Mm, good.

[you enter her] God *damn*. You feel *amazing*. 

[fucking improv]

[slow down]  
You’re so fucking tight. How is that even possible? Surely with your looks, you’ve had your choice of the guys here. You feel so tight, as though you haven’t slept with anyone since me. [laughs]

What? I’m… right? But… why would you *wait*?

I know you weren’t *waiting*, neither of us thought this was going to happen, baby, but… I just can’t believe I’m the only person you’ve fucked.

That little shrug… Really? You had *no interest* in any of the other guys?

Mm, *fuck*, you’re right. None of those girls satisfied me, and you *knew* that none of those guys could fuck this nasty little cunt like I can. 

[go back to hard fucking]

Nobody could give it as good as I can. Such a smart girl.

(optional sfx, door squeaking open)

[you don’t stop fucking/moaning/panting; you call out:] Sorry, stranger, no lecture for this period! This hall is occupied! Bye! 

[whispers] Did you hear that, baby? Did you see that nervous little freshman?

[laughs] You got your wish, sweetheart. Somebody caught us, for just a second. 

How does that make you feel, huh?

Yeah, that’s right, arch that back for me. That got you so fucking turned on.

You’re such a filthy girl. *My* filthy girl. You’re a little exhibitionist slut, aren’t you?

[more fucking improv]

Fuck, baby. We’re getting close. I can feel you. Do you want me to come inside you, baby girl? You do?

[whispers] I need to hear you call me Daddy again, princess. Beg me for my cum.

Yes, yes, fuck. Say it again, I’m so fucking close. 

Fuck, yes, baby!

[cumming improv]

…

God, baby, you feel so fucking good. Still cumming all over my cock. Fuck.

Okay, princess, we’re gonna get off this table.

Now, I’m sorry to say I wasn’t joking earlier. You’re gonna have to clean up this cum.

You don’t want our Professor to put 2 and 2 together, do you? [laughs] Well, you probably do, but your grades don’t.

Go on, baby. Lick up all that cum.

God, that’s so hot. Taste good? Mm. Thought so. 

You’re such a good girl.

We should get dressed. That freshman is probably gonna invite his friends to come here for a peep show, so we’ve gotta make him look stupid. [laughs] Nobody’s gonna believe him, don’t worry.

(possible sfx of putting clothes on)

Um, hey, I’m… really glad we were able to blow off some of that steam. I feel like things will be a lot less awkward for us in class now.

That, or else we’ve made it worse. [laughs sheepishly]

Huh? You… don’t want it to be awkward? You...want it to be… *very* comfortable?

How do you propose we do that?

[kisses]

You… wanna get to know each other again? After all this time?

Really? Can you really forgive me?

[kisses]

[smiles] Okay, babygirl. We’d better get out of here. How would you like to go on a little… library date? [laughs]

I always knew study dates were your favorite. You’re such a little nerd. [laughs]

Let’s go, sweetheart. Take my hand.


End file.
